


Scherzando

by northernMagic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/northernMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all meeting new people, or running from people, or even just looking for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scherzando

**Scherzando:** rain, cedar and a hint of copper, bathed in sunlight and a warm green glow.  
Never mind the Time Lord and his second heart-  


 _Make a cup of tea for Time, lay down a little while  
Indulge a smile and laugh and stay a little while  
Forget the storm a little, play a little while  
Just little longer between these quiet stars._

  
-wading through undulating fields of string.  
Tucked away in a curled sixth dimension  
Here's the bass: a singing singularity (the lowest B flat you've ever heard)  


He dances only with her and the TARDIS hums along.


End file.
